Delaney Lunette
|height = |weight = |bmi = |chestsize = }} Delaney Lunette is one of the visitors of the series written by TheConeZone, Danganronpa: Crimson Fantasy and one of the participants of the mutual killing game, Killing Mansion Life. History Early Life Delaney used to live a normal life with her two parents. Her mother and her father. She would spend time with her parents as much as she can, but then he would feel lonely because she was the only child. Her father on the other hand was busy. He had to work at a corporation outside of her country. Due to the fact her mother also needs to go to work, she decides to send her to a guardian. Delaney had been with her guardian for many years, not spending as much time with her real family. This makes her very gloomy whenever she is sent to their guardian, but her relationship with her guardian starts to grow much more. Once she was 16 years old, she is now capable of taking her of herself. She can cook for herself, and defend herself. She then heard knocking on the door one day, and opened the door, only to find a letter in front of the door. When she opens it up, she sees an invitation to a game inside a mansion. The letter had called her the "Ultimate Emo", which offended her a little bit, but she had nothing better to do. She took her bag and packed her needs and went out of her home, called a taxi, and told the driver to bring her to the address on the letter. As she made it to the mansion, she wasn't sure if the game she is about to play will affect her in the near future, but her journey as the Ultimate Emo begins. Or if that's what her talent is. Name and Development The name Delaney meaning in Gaelic is "child of dark defiance - beware!". The meaning in English is "from the alder grove", and the name Lunette means "little moon". Appearance Delaney's skin is a mixture of tanned and pale. She has curtain bangs and wavy hair, colored black. Her eyes are colored purple. She wears a black shirt with red kimono sleeves. She also wears grey pants and black slip-on shoes. To top it all off, a grey beanie on her head with black stripes from the top to the bottom of the beanie. Personality Because of the limited time she spends with her family, Delaney is moody and gloomy almost all the time. She doesn't spend time with others as much as she normally would, and she wouldn't bother talking to anyone. Delaney might seem as emotionless, but she actually feels emotions very strongly. Instead of sympathizing, she is able to empathize the person. She understands emotions very clearly and is willing to help the person in need, but most people would be scared to ask Delaney, because Delaney always keeps a straight face and looks mad. But in reality, that's how she looks like everyday. If Delaney is comfortable with that person, she does get a little sociable. If it's someone that accepts her actions, she wouldn't mind talking to that person. She used to be a jolly little girl, with amazing imaginations and high expectations. Now, Delaney has been exposed to many horrible stuff, making her paranoid about certain situations. When she is in her, "paranoid state", she would sweat, hold herself and look around the room as if she were a security camera. The little paranoid bat gloomy in her cave, but when she is out, empathy, happiness and laughter might be her way. Skills and Talent Ultimate Emo Delaney holds the title as, the Ultimate Emo. This title shows her that she is emotionally attached to certain people, things and situations. It might be a disadvantage to her personality, but it is true to her, as Delaney is able to understand the problems of that specific person. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Along with the other visitors, his picture was created thanks to Avatar Maker Charat. Navigation